The Muscle Woman
by chachingmel123
Summary: All, she wanted was a boyfriend, but in her previous life, she was too ugly to accomplish that. That's why she was so determined to not muck up her new life. Unfortunately, her new DNA decides to haunt her in her transition into womanhood.
1. Chapter 1

The Muscle Women

Summary: All, she wanted was a boyfriend, but in her previous life, she was too ugly to accomplish that. That's why she was so determined to not muck up her new life. Unfortunately, her new DNA decides to haunt her in her transition into womanhood.

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Beauty.

Such a precious thing, but only a few have it.

If a person was beautiful, their life was naturally more easy going.

It wouldn't be hard, to find somebody who liked them, however if you were ugly...

The world was a very harsh place for those who weren't easily on the eyes, it was a fact, that everybody knows, but nobody dares to talk about.

All Kimberly wanted was a boyfriend.

He didn't have to be good-looking, just be a boy around her age who didn't want to kill her.

But the world just wanted to slap her in the face the moment a guy looks at her.

She often found herself cursing her ugly face.

How did she become the only one out of eleven siblings, to not inherit her parents, good look's?

Was this some kind of a joke!?

Her sibling's, even the youngest one, went on to do something amazing, because they were attractive enough to the world, while she was stuck working at a drive through, for rich asshole who make her feel like trash.

It was either that or become a 'Manager' for one of her sibling's, or live off their rich's, which was humiliating.

If she had a nice face, her life would be a hell of a lot better than what was in right now and she would have probably married by 20 or less.

To think, she would die by the hands of one of her sibling's crazy fan's, who found her and thought she was getting in the way of 'them' finding happiness.

There were all sorts of nutjob's out there, and when those nutjob's see a person they find to be pretty, all hell break's loose.

But she wasn't mad, she hated her life, although her siblings and parents would morn her death, but the world would soon make them forget her.

It was a none fact, that hardly anybody remembers an ugly person.

Million's will remember a pretty person, even if their personality was trash, while a few will remember an ugly person even if they had the most attractive personality.

She would be called 'the unnamed sister' in the newspaper's, while stating she was related to famous people and that was about it.

She died cursing god.

Why did he give her such an ugly face?

Well, he must have realized, how much he screwed her over because like a dream, she woke up.

Kimberly woke to find out, she was on a soft bed occupied by at least seven other children, a child was snoring in her right ear and another one was spawned across her leg's, making it hell for her to fall back to sleep.

At first, she understandably freaked out, like any normal person would, to the point, an adult had to come in and rocked her to sleep.

It was at that point that she realized, she had gone from a being a full-grown woman to child who was still in her dipper's.

God, had given her a second chance and when she saw her new face for the first time, she was in tears.

Blond hair and hazel eyes.

She was a pretty child!

That combination meant that she was destined to become a pretty woman when she reached adulthood, but she wasn't naive enough to let her genes do all the work.

To maintain the figure of a pretty women, it meant lots of work had to be put in it.

She had to making sure, her stomach didn't exceed a certain width.

She had to making sure, her waist was nice and tone and that meant exercise on a regular basis.

She had to making sure, she know what kind of hair length she could pull off.

From a young age, she followed the world proception of beauty and did amazing well, in childhood.

She was cute, and lots of boy's surrounded her.

But she wasn't into little boy's, though.

After all, she was all women on the inside and going after 8 or 9-year-old boy's, made her shiver inside.

However, when she reached her teen year's, the world around her began to crumble.

Her genes which she didn't really pay attention to, had decided to kick her in the ass and repeatedly kick her even when she was down.

Her exercise program, designed to keep her slim and attractive looking, had made her develop unwanted muscle on her arms and leg's.

Her beautiful round face, had become angular and her eyes were narrower.

When your tall, it's only good when your nice and thin, not bulky for a woman.

How would she pass as somebody pretty enough to be a model, if she only got the height, right!?

Even her curves had disappeared!

It was like, the male genes inside of her, had gained super power's and decided to take over her female genes.

Her once cute appearance, had become a stuff of nightmares for women kind!

And that wasn't the worse part of it!

It was the fact, all the females around her started to flirt towards her, thinking she was a guy.

She had seen quite a few heart break's, when she told them, she was a girl.

Some even went in denial and refused to believe she was a girl.

It wasn't until, she took off her shirt and showed them her bra holding her breast's, did they believe her.

Do you know how it feel', when you wear gender appropriate clothing and you look like a guy in a drag?

Her friend's, would often joke about how she should just go for girls instead, since no guy wants a girl who could fiscally over power them and looked more of a man, than they did.

By age 19, she was cursing who ever her father was, even though she had never met the man in person.

What did the man take, before he had sex!?

And what was worse, was that, when you look like a man, it's almost impossible for guy's around you to see you as a girl.

Before her very eyes, her dream of finding a boyfriend had been crushed.

When she did find a guy, he would often turn out to be gay and thought she was a guy, so when they found out she was female, it was actually deal breaker for them.

Sure, even though she now sported a masculine appearance, she tried her best to keep her identity as a female.

She would grow her blond hair out, have it combed to one side.

But sadly, that didn't keep the females away, if anything, it attracted them even more.

Some didn't even care, that she was a girl.

Valentine's day, was a painful day for her.

She received so many chocolates from numerous girl's, even though all she wanted to do was remain friend's.

If she met the man who ruined her life, she would surely punch him.

At this point, she had given up, on trying to wear a skirt.

She didn't look good no matter how hard she tried, and exchanged it shamefully for pants.

Her flowery tops and skinny jeans, had been given to her room-mate, while she was forced to wear something on the masculine side or she would look fricken weird.

To think, she had the dream of becoming a hot nurse with big breast, years ago.

Fate was cruel.

Should she become a doctor instead?

Even in both lives, why did the gene pool inside her, seem to hate her?

Was having a boyfriend, really such an impossible task!?

While she was having her crises as a woman, a star was rising up in the world, which she had no care for.

After all, why should she, when none of them would be interested in her as a woman?

Her roommate seemed to be obsessed with star's all over Japan, even pointing out the one's she found attractive.

Pictures of Ren Tsuruga, were everywhere as the year's want by and the guy increased in popularity.

All she had to do was wait at the bus stop, and a billboard of the guy's face would be plastered right in front of her, which was she found was extremely annoying.

Of course, she wasn't blind by how much the guy looked like her, but this wasn't a world run by Disney.

How many people were there in the world, that looked like each other but weren't actually related by blood?

Her dismissal of the subject, only increased when the guy's true identity came out and he announced to the world, that he was a child of a Superstar couple.

Her roommate, brought magazines covering that topical, like a person who needed help.

Working at a hospital, was not fun.

At first, they thought she was applying as a male doctor but once they saw, she had breast's, her true application arrived and it began her hell.

She didn't know what was worse, the flirting from the females or the shocked look's when they find out she was a girl, this whole time.

She did not appreciate, being stared at like some animal.

Especially when she was attractive, but in a different way, than what she hoped for.

But the pay was good.

However, the conversation's about having plastic surgery to make herself look more feminine was uncomfortable.

Even though she hated her genes, she wasn't going to go to some stranger and serve herself naked on a silver platter.

What if that person was a nutjob or a sociopath?

What if they took pictures?

Her night with the girls, had become a guy talking to four girls in the eyes of those who didn't know the truth and was envied for it.

Did it vex her that she couldn't wear a dress and dance at the night club with her girlfriends, like a regular women?

Heck, yes.

Did it vex her, that when she tried to act cute, it came across as super creepy to those watching?

Heck, yes.

Did it vex her, that she would often get hit on by women?

Heck, yes.

But she couldn't deny the fact that she was gorgeous to look at.

Even though she looked masculine, she had kept some of her feminine feature's, thankfully.

Her eyelashes were long, her eyes weren't completely angular, her lips weren't as solid as a man, her chin wasn't as sharp as a man but more rounded and there was no Adam's apple in sight.

And most importantly, there wasn't an uncomfortable thing, in-between her leg's.

Thank god.

If she had one there, she would truly go crazy.

It was bad enough, she was forced to wear guy's clothes, she didn't want the proof between her leg's as well.

"Kim" Said a female voice, striking through the darkness, as she tried to sleep in her bed.

Why was she still living here?

That reminds her, she really needed to get her own place.

"What?" She groaned, putting the pillow over her head to block out the sound.

"Me and some friend's are going to Toyko for a girl's day, out. Want to come?" Said, the voice.

Toyko?

The city, of those who had made it.

If this was several years ago, she would have thought about stepping foot into Toyko, because for somebody who came from the countryside, she would stand out amongst those from the City.

And wasn't Toyko, painfully busy because of all the people rushing to work?

However, being a doctor was hell, in this overpopulated country and she needed a little break, so she said.

"Sure."

"Oh, and by the way" The voice said.

Sensing movement, she turned around only to see her roommate get out some clothes that were very masculine and said with sparkling eyes.

"They requested you were this"

And Kimberly just had to say.

"….Why, am I not surprised?"

And scene!

Tell, me what you think. Please Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you, for those who want this story to continue.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Why do I have to drive?" Kimberly said, behind the wheel, she wore what was 'suggested' for her to wear.

Around her neck was a saber tooth necklace and she wore a shirt that could easily be mistaken for a jacket, it was dark green and had a zip in the middle and near both of her arms, the cleavage that was shown was more than enough to make anybody look her way and her pants matched with her shirt.

Add that to her look's, she could easily be mistaken for a popular male celebrity.

How did they even get her size? She couldn't help but wonder, disturbingly.

"It's, because none of us know how to drive" One of her roommate's friends said.

"Then, why did you get a car in the first place!?" She said.

"I didn't get it, I got it for my sixteen birthday from my parents" Her roommates friend answered.

"….of course" She said, while cursing the rich people who splash million's on a car, that they would never actually drive.

"And besides" Her roommate said, next to her. "You look pretty nice behind the wheel"

Indeed, Kimberly did look very nice behind the wheel, she was driving a porch and its hood was down, she was in fact very eye-catching to those they drove passed.

To those who didn't know any better they would think with annoyance, that the car contained one really hot guy in a nice car with three pretty women in it.

Already Kimberly could see how this would play out.

Was it too late, to back out now?

Ch 2: The Destructive smile

If there was one word to describe the drive to Toyko and that would be, annoying.

As they got closer to the capital of Japan, the stares that Kimberly got began to increase, because they were drawing close to a city where people we're obsessed with Kuon hizuri and her appearance was like a shot to the heart.

But Kimberly tried her best to ignore it, she was in Tokyo to have a good time and if she let the stares get to her, she would have turned this car around and spent the rest of the day, watching this universe's much better version of 'Twilight' with popcorn on her laps.

By the time they finally reached Toyko, her worries had melted away.

As expected of a big city, skyscrapers were everywhere and it just felt more spacious.

Now, Kimberly just had to find somewhere to park.

It took them five minutes to park, unknown to Kim, who really didn't care even if she know about it, was that she ended up parking very close to the number talent agency in the Country.

Lory's Majestic Entertainment.

And she had passed the president who had been in his limousine at the time.

So those talented people or people who were used to seeing famous people walk around everyday, had defiantly seen her and couldn't help but stare.

Everybody got out of the car and Kimberly was glad that Toyko parking wasn't as expensive as she thought it would be.

Not that she was paying for it.

Luckily the owner of the car paid for it and her wallet was never broken into.

"Where should we go to first?" Her roommate squealed, being in Tokyo meant she could get stuff first, that she would have to wait weeks to get.

Despite being from the countryside, they all tried their best to appear in style, because they all had the motion that Tokyo was a city full of very stylish people.

They had never actually been to Toyko before met a Toyko person.

Unfortunately, the T.V had directly lied to their faces, and their 'stylish' clothing stuck out like a thumb amongst the masses who wore simple, yet casual clothing.

However amongst all of them, Kimberly was the one that stood out the most, in the group of five and her look's certainly turned head's, just for simply looking like Kuon Hizuri, who wasn't really that far from them.

New's would certainly spread like wildfire, because of her appearance.

Following somebody's GPS to the nearest mall, they had unknowingly stumbled onto an extremely famous street in Toyko.

Shibuya Crossing.

The street, where people made the effort to look really nice because both rich and poor made contact with each other, and where people made effort to look good, naturally camera's and talent scouts would naturally hide in the busy crowd, looking for fresh blood.

Unfortunately, Kimberly eye catching appearance immediately put her on that radar, those who passed her couldn't help but be shocked by how good looking she was, even though they didn't know she wasn't a man.

Of course, several people noticed her resemblance to Kuon Hizuri.

You would have to be blind, not to see it.

However, every few days, a 'copier' of Kuon Hizuri would appear, hoping to be famous by trying to look creepy like the star.

You could just see the desperation in their eyes, as they want up and down the street.

But Kimberly was by the far, the most calm and collected one, out of them all, as if she didn't care what street she was on, given her a 'cool vibe' about her from an onlooker perceptive.

The only ones who walked around so stylishly and truly didn't care what street they were one, where the ones who had already made it.

"Excuse, me"

Suddenly a card was shoved in her face, making her stop, her eyes soon met a small man.

"Is it okay, if we ask you to model our clothes?" The man said, putting the card into her hand. "Our store may be small right now, but we're willing to offer you great pay rate. So, call us, if you would like to take the join"

And the man left.

Sadly, he wasn't the only one who came up to Kimberly with business deals.

Lots of scout's dropped their cards in her hand, the moment they saw her, trying to entrance her with higher pay or the chance to be on television.

It was crazy but Kimberly was not happy at all.

It was because, each one of them wanted her to do **male** stuff.

It would be fine, if she was a beautiful hot sexy female, like she envisioned as a kid, because who didn't want to get on television when you're that hot!?

But she could see the word 'male' right above their heads and it was downright depressing, some even showed her catalogues of what they would like her to wear.

And from the male section.

There wasn't a pretty dress or skirt in sight!

Who wouldn't be depressed!

They couldn't have gotten into the giant mall sooner, a cloud of gloom was over her head, making her look like a zombie.

"Cheer up, Kim" Her roommate said, as her friends looked at the shopping windows with awe. "How about we go and get you some chocolate?"

At the mention of Chocolate, she came back to life.

Kimberly suddenly clasped her roommate hand and said with sparkling eyes. "Let's go"

And anyone who saw this scene and didn't know the truth, would think it was a guy trying to romance a girl.

Five minutes later, Kimberly was happily munching on a box of expensive chocolate, making the rest of the girls sweat drop.

On her arm was a bag full of even more expensive chocolate.

You would think, she would offer them some or save them for later, but only her roommate know, how monstrous her appetite was, especially when it came to chocolate.

Those chocolates, won't last a day.

"Oh, let's go in this shop." One of her roommate's friends said, going to a shop that sold really nice female clothing.

Of course even Kimberly was interested and didn't need to be dragged inside to enter it.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the pretty female clothes, in the store.

But then she realized, she wouldn't look good in any of it, and felt the urge to kick something.

However, even though she couldn't try anything on, that didn't mean, she couldn't look.

And look she did.

She was determined to burn the clothes in her mind and wear them in her mind.

She and the group were unaware, that several shockingly important people were following them, attracted by Kimberly look's.

What followed next was an hour of very painful looking and never touching, it was painful for her to see other girls dressed in such nice clothing and yet, she couldn't try even one on!

She must have looked like somebody had shot her puppy, because she soon found a bag containing a cute panda jumper inside, thrust into her hands by her roommate.

As she gazed at the jumper, she felt like crying, but refrained from down so, her super embarrassment soon transformed into a beaming smile.

So bright in fact, it blinded all the women in the store and if there were demons inside, they would instantly die at the sight of it.

Being an adult, hadn't crushed her spirit to smile so widely at all, even her roommate was blinded.

 _If only she wasn't a girl. Damn it!_ Her roommate's friend's thought, how unfair the world was.

They all than walked out, and want to shoe and hat store.

Even Kimberly could join in, with putting on ridiculous hat after ridiculous hat.

The smile she projected was enough to make any women swoon in the store and guy's feel stunned.

Kimberly was unaware of what kind of destruction she was causing, just by smiling.

A girl was walking by and took a look at her, dazed she slammed right into a metal beam.

Another, took a misstep and tripped on her high heels.

Several people, slammed into each other, while others dropped their shopping bag's which started a hilarious chain reaction, of people falling over each other.

Anybody who was looking behind her, safe from her smile, were stunned at the scene going on in front of them.

 _Jesus, Christ, she's like a one-women, lighthouse_. All the women who known that she was girl thought, looking at the disaster unfolding before their very eyes.

Unfortunately for them, Kimberly had nothing to minimize the brightness of her smile.

In the end, Kimberly was quite surprised when her roommate pulled her aside and told her, she could smile anywhere but not while they were in Toyko.

Apparently, being in the countryside helped to minimize the damage caused by her smile.

Her smile was like a nuclear bomb, in a crowd full of a huge amount of people.

When Kimberly was told that, it honestly shocked her.

She had no idea, that her smile could have such an effect on a large city and agreed to try and hold in her smile.

But it was damn hard!

She saw a cute dog and wanted to smile so badly, it even licked her fingers!

They walked passed a jewelry store and her weakness for diamonds almost came out.

If only she could afford to buy the Dimond's, damn it!

Being in Toyko, she was exposed to so many thing's, she had never encountered before and was super cute to look at.

It wasn't fairly that she could react properly to any of them.

Had she entered cute hell!?

Her once bright face, had turned terrible in a blink of an eye.

Her only comfort was the food, they tried to shove on her hoping it would tide her over until they got out of the big city.

It did not, but she was touched that they tried.

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion going on not that far away from them, drawing many people attention including her own.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT WOULD TAKE AN HOUR FOR THE AMBULANCE TO GET HERE!?" Shouted a voice and the street, mysteriously want silent as all eyes, landed in the direction of the voice.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! DO WE HAVE A DOCTOR IN THE MALL!?" The same voice yelled, and Kim got up, she saw a large group of people crowding around a certain section all looking concerned.

"DOCTOR! ANYBODY!" The voice was desperate.

Whatever it was, it will not wait for the Ambulance to arrive.

Kim, pushed her way through the crowd of people, until saw a man standing over a collapsed women who was bleeding from the head.

From the severity of the wound, Kim know she would be dead before the ambulance got.

"DOCTOR!" The man said, showing where the voice had come from. "ANYBODY"

That's when Kimberly spoke up and said.

"I'm a doctor"

 _Those who were tailing her were shocked._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kimberly step's up to the challenge and shows her year's of medical knowledge, unknown to her, there are people in the crowd who cannot be classed as regular people and are shocked by her medical knowledge. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Even if Kimberly love life was a mess, it didn't mean she would let a life end right in front of her eyes, especially if she had the power to prevent it.

Everybody in the crowd turned to look at who spoke and were stunned to see a prettier version of Kuon Hizuri.

Kimberly ignored those who were stunned by her appearance and got down on her knee's, to get a better look at the person who was bleeding, carefully turning her over so her back was exposed.

She drew closer and said, "I assume this is your girlfriend. Luckily, she didn't bang her head hard enough to actually get through her skull. It would be an even bigger problem if that wound got to the brain and punctured her cerebellum. Luckily, she won't spend the rest of her life, not being in control of her actions."

The man in need of help, seemed to snap out of his shock and breathe a sigh of relief.

"However, this wound has to be sealed up or it will get infected." Kimberly said, " The ambulance won't arrive her on time to stop the infection, so I will have to stop it"

"What, here?" The man said, shocked.

"Does anybody have a scarf, clean shirt or gloves?" Kimberly said, asking the crowd behind her.

She didn't expect the mountain of shirts, scarf's and gloves thrown at her from hungry looking women who were looking at her like she was steak.

In their mind, they were seeing a Kuon Hizuri, who was a doctor.

A doctor.

A very hot position and Kimberly herself wouldn't mind, marrying a hot doctor, one day.

Not wanting to be rude and show open fear because of those around her, she smiled brightly and said. "Thank you, everybody."

Her smile doing damage to all eyes who looked on it.

She than took a pair of woolly gloves and carefully rolled the women onto a sheet made out of people scarfs and shirts.

She than realized, she didn't have any water or equipment to seal up the wound.

Luckily her roommate, bless her, had seen her do her stuff enough times to know her problem and handed her a water bottle.

"Here" Her roommate said. "Tell me, if you need anything" getting out her emergence sewing kit.

Kimberly looked at her like she was an angel.

How could she have such a saint for a roommate?

But she was focused, opening the bottle cap and splashing the cold water onto the wound.

It was really too bad it wasn't hot water but she had to use what she had.

Kimberly had no idea, that a certain pair was standing directly behind her and looking down at her.

Trying their best to see her face.

Ch 3: The Doctor is in.

For Kimberly, being orphaned, meant that, the moment she reached a certain age, she was expected to take care of her own clothes.

So that meant repairs on any old clothes, because there was only so much more an orphanage had to splash on brand new clothes.

So, she was more than a little familiar with the art of sewing, combined with the fact she had entered a bloody profession, she wasn't squeamish when it came to seeing the inside of a human being.

Her hands could only be described as lightening as she sewed the skin in a shockingly compacted and quick manner, leaving them all stunned.

You wouldn't expect such hands to handle a needle so professionally.

"I'm finished" Kimberly said, after sewing for a couple of seconds.

 _TOO FAST!_ Everybody else thought.

First time seeing a good looking 'man' who could sew.

Kimberly than want to the man, and said. "I've done, the best I could but hot water still needs to be poured on it. Oh, and have her eat something as well."

The man was shocked and said. "How?"

"When a wound wants to heal, it immediately takes energy from the body" Kimberly said, smiling. "Her skin was a lot softer than it should have been because of lack of energy need to sustain it. So, I can only conclude that she, most likely fall from starvation. You should tell your girlfriend to stop spending money on useless diets, that will only harm your body and put that money into a Gym or personal trainer."

And Kimberly know what she was talking about.

In her past life, she was obsessed with diets, hoping one of them would get her slimmer and better looking.

The result was a shocking amount of cash landing into the pockets of those who made her body worse.

With the amount of money, she spent, she could have easily hired a personal trainer even if it was a onetime thing and get guaranteed results.

"R-Right" the man said.

Minutes later, the women woke up only to see a her boyfriend next to a really pretty 'man'.

Had she died and gone to heaven?

Than the medics came and carried her off, before she could even begin to flirt with the 'man', as if her boyfriend wasn't right next to her.

Kimberly had to sweat drop when the women was openly shouting her name to her and phone number, ignoring the presence of her boyfriend who was looking sour.

"It seems, you have a way with women" Said a light voice and Kimberly turned around, only to be stunned.

In front of her was the prettiest women she had ever seen.

Kimberly women eyes activated!

Long blonde curly hair.

Wow.

What is with those long slender leg's!?

What was with those gorgeous hazel eyes and lips!

What was with that thin waist and perfect breasts!?

Just being in the women's presence made her want to cry.

She had been utter defeated in the woman department.

If she had even a fraction of this woman's body, she would have had a boyfriend by now!

Kimberly not showing how much she was crying on the inside, covered it up with a smile and said. "You can say it's a talent and a curse."

But mostly a curse.

However, the women seemed to be frozen in shock.

Why?

"Kim, I think we should go now" Her roommate said, suddenly coming out of her nowhere and before she know what was happening, she was being swept away by her roommate and friends.

For some reason, they all seemed to be eager to get away.

Why?

"Kim, do you know who that person is!" Her roommate hissed.

"A very pretty woman?" Kimberly said.

"That's **Juliena Hizuri**!" Her roommate said, making her eyes go wide. "People like us are lucky to even see her. How can you talk to her like that?"

But Kimberly didn't seem to be affected by the supermodel aura Juliena Hizuri extruded and said. "Really? She seam's like a normal woman to me"

Making all four of them look at her like she was crazy.

"Kim, your really truly one of a kind" Her roommate said, all five of them were blissfully unaware of the storm coming, as Juliena Hizuri was joined by her husband.

"Kuu, you saw that right?" Juliena said.

How could he not see it, he had been trying to comprehend what he was seeing for the past hour or so.

Both of them just so happened to see Kimberly and the girls park near them and in disguise, they began to follow them as if it was automatic.

At first, they thought it was just another fan who was trying their hardest to copy their son.

Even they have had fans try to copy them, styling their hair like theirs, wearing the same clothes and even changing their name.

However, there was always this desperation around them when they did it.

But not this person.

Both Kuu and Julie could clearly see, their son's look alike didn't give a damn about how 'he' was dressed or rush to find a mirror every two minutes to make sure their hair was perfect.

This person didn't even try to do the 'Kuon' walk like many others were trying their best to do, instead 'he' was walking in 'his' own unique and elegant kind of way.

And that smile.

It wasn't Kuon's but it was just as destructive, if not more.

Honestly, if they hadn't seen how such a carefree and bright smile on such a face, they wouldn't have believed it.

The medical knowledge was shocking and 'he' could apparently sew as well!?

Didn't this 'guy' look the same age as their son?

Kim didn't know it, but she had gotten the attention of some very powerful people.

Her, her roommate and friend drove home after that.

Well, Kim had to return the car and she and her roommate had to ride the bus home.

Getting to drive in such luxury only to take the bus like everybody else, sucked a lot, but both of them didn't complain.

After all, they were just small-town people.

Perhaps they would be able to afford a house in Tokyo in twenty years' time?

What was the likelihood, that either of them could afford the 'Tokyo' lifestyle?

However, when they came home they were both excited by the stuff they brought from Tokyo and spent the night watching cheesy old Japanese shows and laughing.

Several days later, Kimberly was woken up by her alarm clock showing 4 in the morning just to go out and run.

Even though she hated her buff body, she would take being slim and buff over being classed as 'chubby' any day.

She just wished, when she ran, she wasn't putting on fiscal muscle.

She felt like crying when she looked at her running clothes, she wanted so desperately to wear a short, short that hugged her butt and a loose shirt, but she looked downright weird in such clothes and she didn't want to be mistaken as a cross dresser.

So she was forced to dawn a man's green strip's on the shoulders while most of the shirt was black and airy man shorts.

Just because she had to dress manly did not mean she couldn't look good.

Unfortunately, her feet had grown freakishly big just like the rest of her body, forcing her to buy men shows.

You couldn't even see she had a bump on around her chest just by looking close up.

.

.

.

If she ever found out who's male DNA was in her, Kimberly was sure people would have to hold her down from ripping the man, limb from limb.

So, looking totally like a guy, she took her outdated cheap flip phone and plugged white headphones in it before putting the ear pieces into her ears, she played any random song that was on her phone.

Every song she found on the radio was terrible, because they were all love songs.

Sometimes, you just needed to listen a badass song to get you in the mood to do something.

She especially didn't like the song's from 'Sho Fuwa', who her roommate would annoyingly play in the background whenever she could.

Honestly, it was amazing seeing her roommate sing so passionately to a voice, that was inferior to lots of other voices she heard from her past life.

Any winner of a major talent competition from her past life, would put that guy to shame in vocals.

She began her daily 5-kilometer run, occasionally stopping at the early breakfast places for a slice of toast while she ran.

She was half way there when she got a text.

Kimberly had to blink.

Who had the time to text people at 5 am in the morning!?

She stopped running and took out her phone and saw the sender.

Carson Keohan.

Her supervisor.

She should have know...

She opened the text and read.

'Kimberly, I forgot to tell you a couple of day's ago. Your now part responsible in for restocking and we are out of vaccines. Can you make contact with the supplier in Tokyo to let them know to send more? Because of the time, you don't have to come to work today."

Kimberly blinked.

Than blinked again.

Was her boss being serious!?

What was wrong with just calling the supplier using a phone, instead of being there in person!?

Did her boss not know how long it would take her to get to Tokyo without a car!?

This was a joke, right?

Then she received another text from her supervisor.

It was the address.

Kimberly realized with dread that he was serious.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kimberly deciding to stay in Toyko for a bit and binge on sugar. Meanwhile half the street is having a heart attack at the sight of her, things especially get weird when Kimberly feminine 'gestures' come out and she is mistaken for the legendary 'gay man'. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

So this what Tokyo is like on a working morning.

Kimberly thought, after going all the way to Tokyo to inform their supplier to send more.

That was after everybody in the building had stopped staring at her.

Yes, she know she looked a lot like a certain man, they didn't have to make her free so self concious about it.

She finally left the building at 10 in the morning, a time that the city of Tokyo had more then enough time to wake up.

Now she could run wild in Toyko.

Well.

As long as she didn't murder somebody or something, her day off was about to get fabulous.

The first thing she did, was walk along the streets in search for food.

She was craving icecream with lots and lots of chocolate.

Everybody at on the street stared, they could not believe their eyes seeing a person who looked the closest to the star Kuon Hizuri, that they had ever seen in the lives, in active sports wear.

Kimberly's looks were causing quiet a lot of heart attacks.

She finally found an ice cream shop and could not believe how many flavours were on display, she thought she had died and gone to ice cream heaven.

She still completely ignored the staring as filled her plastic cup with whatever she liked, before going to the cashier and paying for it.

The poor girl just opened and closed her mouth, when she saw her and to her surprise, she got the ice cream for free.

"Are you sure?" She said, "I can pay for it" half way of opening her wallet.

"Y-You don't have to. " The girt said, before batting her eyes and saying. "My shift is almost over, maybe if you-"

And that was Kimberly's cue to leave.

Was the world trying it's best to turn her gay?

Why was it so hard to find a guy who hits on her knowing she was a woman!?

She began to eat her free ice cream as comfort food not knowing that while she was in the shop, a photoshoot had been set up and that photoshoot featured Kuon Hizuri.

She walked straight into it.

Ch 4: Questions of sexuality

Eh?

Why was she looked at her own eyes?

Wait?

Her visioned slowly zoomed out 5o give her brain at lot more to work with.

'Her eyes' weren't her eyes at all but on a man who she had only seen on bill boards.

The man was no longer just a picture but was living flesh, not that far from her!

Kuon Hizuri!

The man outright stared at her and she outright stared at him.

Kuon Hizuri was just as surprised to see her as he was of her.

Everybody on the shoot out right stared at her before going back and forth between Kuon and her.

Slowly Kimberly raised the her spoon and bite it, before walking away as if nothing happened.

It had nothing to do with her and they all watched as Kimberly walked down the street sipping on her melted ice cream.

She had unfortunately gained some stalkers like an old man who had way too much on his heads, order his driver to turn around and follow her.

Suddenly a text from her roommate who somehow found out she had a day off and was apparently in Tokyo.

'Kim, buy me some clothes, please'

She texted back.

'Carn't you buy some clothes on a weekend?'

'But I'm too lazy to do it' her roommate texted back making her sweat drop.

'I'll buy you some expensive candy'

Kim made a sharp turn to the left, where a row of clothing stores were, it was morning but each one of them were shinning so glamorously.

She almost turned around and want into a discount clothing store but her roommate could smell the scent of 'I could have gotten you something better but I was too cheap to pay for it', she walked into the nearest women's clothing store.

The girly enviornment, had her eyes sparkling, she already could see a top she wanted and almost want full 'Hercule Kim' mode when she saw a woman who was not her, pick it up.

"Can I help you" said, a voice beside her.

She turned around a women worker who was looking at her with a predatoral gleam.

"Ur, I'm looking for some clothes for a friend" She said, and maybe some clothes for her to.

Meanwhile three people in disguise entered the shop.

"We so many clothes. What does she like" The female worker said, semi-prefessore because she could loose her job if she want full flurt mode despite the 'hunk' in front of her.

What she didn't expect was for the first in front of her too be so knowledgable.

"She likes the silky clothing line. Although she does like a little bit of puff at the bottom of blouse or trousers." Kim said. "You know what? Do you have an shirt that are designed to draw more to the curves the curves of the body. She's hits the gymn quiet often and really likes how her toned her hips are now."

The female worker stared at so did a lot of people in the shop as well.

"You know what? I'm just going to walk around and call if I need some professional opinon" She said, walking away and moving as if she know exactly what she was doing.

It the first time many of them had seen a 'man' look so at home in a women clothing shop.

"Damn, this blouse looks so pretty but the material" Kim mumbled. "She thank me later for skipping this. She's already got so many high heels to hurt her feet, she doesn't need a blouse brusing her skin some more."

Kim continued on to say. "This top is gorgous but why is the chest area so exposed? Maybe she could wear it in the house when it becomes too hot."

Lory, Kuu and Julie looked each other.

"It's not fair" Kim said, "There are so much cute tops around but why doesn't any of them fit me!"

Everybody who heard bent down from the sheer shock as Kim want full on feminine mood.

"Look at this adorable panda!" Kim said, picking a top that had a furry panda on it, it look very cute. "But it's not in my size? Should I have it custome made like usual?"

Wait.

'HE' WANTS TO WEAR THESE CLOTHES!?

Many of the women in the store began drifting from reality.

The trio who followed them in were just plain shocked.

"Maybe, I can ask a work if I can get one of these tops and have it adjusted. Maybe if by some miracle I do get a boyfriend who loves me for who I am. I can show it off to him?" Kim said.

G-GAY!?

The world seemed to have spun for all those who heard her.

The misunderstanding would have made her roommate almost pass out from laughter.

Kim called her roomate.

"Hello" Said, a familiar female voice.

"It's Kim" Kim said.

"Oh, hi, Kim" Said, the voice. "Couldn't you have taxed me over the phone?"

Yes she could, but she didn't want to.

"Girl. I've got the cutest top in front of my me. I just need to know your size" Kim said, "And don't give me that BS size. What if I pay for a top too tight that you carn't even breath and makes your boobs look unnatural?"

'HE' WAS GAY!

Both Kuu and Julie looked particular stunned to learn this fact especially since 'He' looked so much like their son.

For many in the store it was the first time anybody had seen a 'man' not even try to hide their sexuality and just want with it.

So the legendary gay man does exist.

But why did he have to look so damn hot!?

Many of them females wept for an opportuantity that would never come while those who liked reading Yaoi were going red around the ears, already envisioned 'Him' on top of a slimmer male on a bed and they were both naked for some reason.

They read way **too** much Yaoi.

Kim roommate was forced to give her proper size and soon she had a stack of clothes in her hand was headed towards the cashout, she brushed her hair aside because her bang was swishing everywhere.

"That would be 10,000 yen (100 US Dollars)" Said, the women.

"Here you go" She said, with a bright smile, the women eyes shone with the need of want but could never have.

Way did he have to be gay!?

The clothes were placed in the bag and Kim walked off with them.

Releasing 'he' was going, Lory decided to make a move.

"Excuse me" He said, acting like he had been stalking 'him' for the past twenty minutes.

Both Kuu and Julie hid, they couldn't chance that 'he' still remembered them.

"Yes?' Kim said, slightly stunned to see an old man who looked very familiar to her but she figures out where.

"My name is Lory Takrada" the man started off making her eyes widen.

"EHHH!?" She said, her eyes wide, Lory was surprised by the sound that came out of her mouth. "You would happen to be Lory Takarada the person who owns the biggest talent agency in Japan would you?"


End file.
